Orochimaru's basement
by XxMidnightxxShadowsxX
Summary: this thing came from passingnotes to suggesting a story line then into this trapperkeeper and about a thousand other notebooks floating around and now it's so random i'm kinda of afraid of rereading it to update it here! help me!
1. The sad realization

you wake-up from a strange dream.

Well, at least you think it was a dream.

It felt like a dream too.

At this point, you couldn't be so sure.

It was the same dark room; with the only light coming from a crack under what you assumed was the door, the same ill-fitted clothing. What if this wasn't a dream? What if what you dreamt happened really happened? I

f this was really happening, then you knew that you were in some serious trouble. You were trapped in Orochimaru's basement.

You: moans loudly holding head "Man, what happened? I feel like a hangover and thrown around with a pillowcase full of bricks.

?? : clears throat

You: wth?? Who r u?

? : make sure, when your friend here wakes up that she doesn't cause anymore trouble.

with that said he walked out and then a light came on and there lying on the floor across from you was Mandy, Haruki, and Kassy

Mandy: wha? What's going on? She said dizzily

You: umm. . . I don't know I was kind of hoping you would know.

AH crap kassy has the notebook i just realized this when i went to update so you guys will have to wait for spring break. T.T now i am sad cuz you guys were probly looking foreward to this especially my firends who haven't even read this yetr I AM SO SORRYGOMENISAI!! LO SIENTO AKA FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARN'T IN SPANISH. . . THAT MEANS I AM SORRY COFF KASSY COFF


	2. break out

Suddenly the lights went out again

Mandy: screams

New person: shush!! Do you want lord orochimaru to wake up? He gets very cranky if he doesn't get his naps

Haruki: okay now who are you?

New person: Me? I am uchiha itachi who else?

Haruki: faints

Itachi: what's with her?

You: she's just being haruki you'll get used to it it's just her nature to act like that

Itachi: oh, I see

just then, a certain blonde came into the room

Dude with mask :can Tobi come Deidara-senpei?

Deidara: NO TOBI hn

Tobi: but tobi's a good boy

Deidara: NO YOU'RE NOT A GOOD BOY TOBI!

Tobi: YES TOBI IS!!

Kassy's POV let's get random!!

Emiya: haha loser!

Me: "

Me: looks at ItachiLOL PURPLE NAIL POLISH!!

Itachi: grrrrrr

then all of the sudden. . . BOOM!!Two boys wearing neon underware over their pants and long flashy capes busted thru the wall.

Boy1: I'm beefcake and this is my trusty side-kick Liverboi!

Liverboi: hiya there!

Itachi: what is the meaning of this?? Why did you break our wall you idiots?!smoke comes out of ears

Beefcake and liverboi: look at itachi and run right back out the hole in the wall

Mandy: gee thanks a lot guys. . .

Me: hey everybody!! Let's get outta here!

Emiya: knocks out deidara when he's not looking and runsout the hole with him

everybody makes a break for the hole

Me: makes sure everybody is out and then runs for the hole and something grabs ancle

Me: oh snap!!looks down and a toungue is wrapped around ankle

Orochimaru: NO yoou shall not escape!! Bwahhhahahahahhahaha

Me: pulls out kunai and cuts off his whole toungue and shoves it in pocket

Orochimaru: ahh!! Ou ut off iy oung!

Me: muwahahhhhhhhhhhahahaharuns out and catches up with others

Haruki: what took you so long?

Me:waves tongue in her face

Haruki: I don't wanna know

So we all continue to walk along well except for deidara who is on emiya's back until we came to a village

Me: hey guys where are we?

Mandy: hey that's the sand village!!everyone looks at mandy who is hopping up like someone just gave her a huge cookie

Me: gee I wonder who we're meet here. .. .

Mandyshoots me a death glare

We all come to the decision to make camp and travel to the village in the morning

Deidara: starts to wake up

Emiya: DEIDEI!!wait. . . I don't think he's gonna be too happy we kidnapped him. . .

Haruki: no I don't think so. . .

Emiya: AH!!what do we do?!

Me: ummm

Mandy:takes off shoe and wacks deidara in the hed which knocks him unconscious again

Haruki: nice save mandy

Emiya: eesh do you keep rocks in your shoes or something?

Mandy: occasionally. . .in case I need to beat kassy or something. . .

Me: O.Omeep

Haruki: okay you guys, no attacking eachother with shoes: we sould just go to bed

Me: what? Bed? No way!! Let's have a karaoke party!!

Mandy: woot!

And some how our words traveled far arcoss the forest rock lee bursts out of the woods and screams"did someone say KARAOKE?!"


	3. the sand sibs and hot wings

emiya's pov

Me: cuz I felt like it!! Oh what cha gonna do now boy yea what now son?!does the head thing

Kassy: ZZZzzzZZZzzz

Mandy: goes to retrive shoe

Haruki: puts finger tips to her temples to ease a headache

Me:More karaoke!!

Mandy: okay!!

Me:turns on blue dab a dee a ba dye

Mandy: starts singing along

Me: dances like at dance class jumps in the air and lands on her hands in a very ninja type way

Deidara: WTF un?

Me: what?! It's fun try it!

Deidara:dances too but adds his art to it and almost blowing lees leg off. suddenly, a puppet with three eyes comes flying out of no where

kassy: screams "KANKUROU!! I TOLD YOU!! NO KILLING MY FRIENDS!!"

kankurou: sighs fine Gaara, c'mon you too temari!

Mandy:faintsOMG!!

Me: mandy? MANDY!! WAKE-UP!!shakes mandy violently

Mandy: huh what?? I had an awesome dream!! I dreamed that the sand sibs were here and I finally got to meet Gaara!!Me: uh mandy stares pointedly at the sand sibs

Mandy: omg hyperventilates

Temari: hi there, I' temari and you know kankurou and Gaara

Mandy: blushs very very very red like just opened the third charka gate red

Kassy: mandy get over it!! Just go talk to him!!

Lee: ow my head hurts are we still doing karaoke?

Me: no lee

Lee: aww man!!

Gaara: I'll kill you

Me: GAARA!! I challenge you to a battle!!

Gaara: okay I guess?

Me: puts earphones in and presses play on i-pod and starts dancing

Gaara: are you serious?

Mecan't hear still dancing

Gaara: --'

Me: punches gaara in the mouth

Kassy: restrains mandy"go Emiya! Woot!"

Me: waltz of flowers!! flowers cover emiyas feet and ballet shoes appear

Gaara, kassy, mandy, haruki, lee, deidara, susan, beefcake, and liverboi: WTF?! O.o twitch

Me: what?! punches gaaa again

gaara: SAND COFFIN!!me: oh shit runs away

gaara:straigh face but smirking on the inside 'fine what ever'

mandy:sighs dreamily

lee: EMIYA THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!!

me: thanks leegives him the flashy smile and the thumbs upPING!! pong(inside joke i couldn't resist any questions bout it messege me)

deidara:hey, i'm bored can i go home now? hm?

me: NO DEI DEI DON'T GO!!

kassy:ummm. . ya okay then

deidara: tries to walk away but i'm on his back

deidara: ahem why are you on my back?

me: i don't know!! .

-10 minutes later-

deidara: you're still on my back.

me: i know

deidara:sighs and continues to walk

me: where're we goin?

deidara: duh to the akatsuki base un

me: oh. . . can i stay too?puppy dog eyes

deidara: fine what ever but you have to talk to Leader-sama yea

me: YAY YAY YAY YAY!!

-MEANWHILE BACK AT CAMP-

lee:sigh i'm bored

kassy: me too

kankurou: me too

gaara: kankurou, you are an embarressment to our village

kankurou: whoa!! it's deja-vu all over again!!(i give cretdit to susan for that oxymoron there see it right therepoints to it's deja-vu all over again)

haruki: well, i'm tired

temari: you can stay at our house!!

kassy: really?!

temari: yea

lee: awesome!! it is a slumber party!! HOW YOUTHFUL!!

-back at the base-

me: are we there yet?

deidara: almost-stops-un

me: why are we stopping?

deidara: cuz this is the entrance yea

me: but we're standing in the middle of a river

deidara: lays hand on a rock and it slide out of the way to reveal a large opening like tunnel

me:O.O whoa

deidara: follow me un

we walk down a long hallway, then we come to a big set of red doors

deidara: this is leader-sama's office yeame: gulps

deidara: yo leader-sama where you at hn?

leader-sama: what is deidara?

deidara: motions to me she wants to join un

me: hides behind deidara shyly

leader:okaypoints to a pile in the corner put on that cloak and wear the hat when you're outside the base

me: okay i understand the cloak but by the hat?

leader: because it's pimpin!!

me: o

deidara: okay let's go un

me: akay. skips beside him wait, the party is THAT way

deidara: we're not going to the party un

me: damn itT.T

deidara: i guess we can go if you really want to un

me: really?

deidara: yea let's go grab Tobi he can only be alone foe so long before he hurts someone or himself

me: yay!!

we walk in silence down another long hallway until we come to a door covered in blue paint and had a crooked sigh that read"tobi's a good boy's room"

deidara: tOBI!! LET ME IN UN!!

tobi: tobi coming tobi coming

deidara: tobi, we'e going to a party yea

tobi: really is tobi invited?

deidara: no but you gotta come anyways

tobi: yay tobi is happy now

me: O.o twitch

deidara: alright let's go

me and tobi: YAY!!

-time skip-

-back at temari's house-

kassy: hey look!! it's Emiya, Deidara, and a creepy kid with a weird lollypop stuck to is face!!

haruki: oye--'''''

mandy: huh where? to distracted by gaara

me: hey guys this is tobi, he's a good boypats him on the head

tobi: tobi is a good boy

me: v.v he's funny

deidara: they wouldn't shut up for the entire trip yea

kankurou: HEY EVERYONE GET IN THE KITCHEN!!DADDY'S GOT HOT WINGS!!

mandy and temari:hot wings? outta my way!!tramples kankurou and sadly tobi who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time

so what'd ya think? messge and rate please/thank you

next time-hot wings oh joy!! but wait what happens when there's only one left?? who will have victory and eat the last one??stay tuned to find out

yea cheesey i ko but it sounded funny at the time


	4. the akatsuki

Kassy's pov

Me: helps kankurou up and ignores tobi completely

Tobi: tobi is okay. . . falls back down

Mandy: WHERE ARE THE HOT WINGS?!

Kankurou: umm. . . in the kitchen

everyone bursts into the kitchen

Tobi:stuffs a whole bunch into his mouth not realizing they had bones and chokes while deidara just laughs

Emiya: dude, they're not boneless

30 MINUTES AND MANY HOT WINGS LATER

Gaara and Mandy are staring each other down for the last hot wing

Mandy: mine!

Gaara: no mine!

G&M: grrrrrrrrr. . .

Me: I know how we can settle this!

Everybody: how?

Me: battle royal!!

Haruki: oh wow

Susan: woot!!

Gaara and Mandy get into fighting stances

Me: ready. . . FIGHT!!

Mandy:disappears

Gaara: blinks huh?what he didn't know was that Mandy was now invisible!

Mandy:still invisible, grabs wing and makes a break for it

Gaara: sees wing floating away NO!!TACKLES MANDY

Mandy: fine you can have it sigh. . .

Gaara: yay!!

Mandy: . . . for a price. . . smiles evily

Gaara: what do you want?

Mandy: grins bigger a kiss. . . on the lips. . .

Me: LOL!!

Gaara: umm. . . okay I don't see how this is much of a payment but oh well free hot wing

Mandy: squee!

Gaara smooches mandy and she pulls him into the closet

Haruki: well then. . .

Kankurou: yeah man!! Gaara's finally getting some!?

Kaitlyn: pops outta no where hi everyone! I'm clueless!pops back out

Everybody: WTF??

Temari: well. . . what now?

everyone fails to notice Deidara sitting in the corner with his hands together

Me: uh. . . Emiyapoints to deidara

Emiya: hey!puts his hand over her mouth

Emiya's pov yaaaaaaaaay KASSY MY ARM HURTS, FIX IT!!FF fast foreword

Tobi: tobi is bored

Me: yea me too

Tobi: deidara-senpei can we go home now?

Deidara: sigh fine lets go yea

Me: wait. . . do I have ta go too?

Deidara: you're in the akatsuki right?un?

Me: yea

Deidara: then yes un

Me: okay then byeas everybody!

Haruki: NO EMIYA DON'T GO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE IDIOTS!!

Me: sorry kiki but I gotta walks away

FF

back at the base

Kisame: hoi!! New girl!!

Everyone: huh what new girl where?!

Me: o.O meep!

Deidara: touch her and you'll die yea!

Everyone: o.o shrinks into the corner except Itachi cuz he's shmexy cool like that

Leader-sama: alright that's enough! Now, we have a few missions to take care of. Now, for the teams, Team 1, will be: Deidara, tobi, Emiya, and HidanTeam 2 will be, itachi, kisame, sasori, and zetsuAny questions?No?GoodTeam 1, rules deidara: kill tobi, and I'll kill you got it? Good hidan get to know Emiya she'll be your partner later okay? GoodTeam 2yada yada yadaSome stuff about how zetsu'd better not eat kisame again and then we were off walking

Me: put's ear buds in ears and presses play on mp3 player to tune out tobi's tobi's a good boys and deidara's un, hns yeas and hms?walking still

Me: sighs loudly

deidara, tobi and hidan stop and look at me

me: what?!

Deidara: nothing it sounded like you were sad that's all un

Me: okay then. . .

Hidan: anyone for a rest?

Tobi: pulls on deidara's sleevetobi has to pee

Deidara:smacks his forehead

Me: giggles uncontrollably

Deidara: what hm do I have something on my face hm?

Me: no

Hidan: twitch

Me: s-should've h-had a V8 rotflmao

Hidan and deidara: --'

Me: inside joke!

Hidan: JASHIN

Deidara: omg are you high un?

Me: no and why do you keep calling me un?

Deidara: shrugs just sounds right yea

Me: I'm hungry

Hidan: don't tell zetsu cough

Me: what was that?

Hidan: hn nothing

Me: flops on the ground exhausted

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SLEEPOVER

kankurou: they've been in there for a long time now, shouldn't we go and check on them?

Haruki: well, it IS mandy and you know mandy

Kassy: OH MY GAWD GET IN THER KANKUROU!!

Kankurou: slowly opens door to reveal an empty closet aw crap, gaara must have teleported them somewhere!!

SOMEHWERE

mandy's pov

he put my head band over my eyes so I can't see a thing and now he's leading me somewhere which kinda scared me a little, I mean I trusted him but then again. . . Gaara slowly lifted your headband and you saw. . .

Omg cliff hanger!! Bwahahahaha I love these next chapter soon I promise seminar is ending so I've gotta log off and that makes me mad. Byeas everyone!! Message and rate if you would thanks!!I luh you all I live for comments so if you have one lemme know kaythaksbye!!


End file.
